love
by nilakandi
Summary: SasuSaku; AU; "Kapan kau punya kekasih, Teme?," Naruto berujar ringan, seringan gelembung-gelembung udara yang ditiup tengah hari; melayang ringan dan mudah pecah. Mudah memecahkan pikiran Si Bungsu Uchiha.


Fandom: Naruto

Discalimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, SasuSaku, typo(s), dldr!

Catatan: Dipersembahkan untuk AL, Hana, Fitri, Laa, Inuy, Cii, Winwin, Nana, Wide, **kamu**, kalian yang menemani nila dalam saat-saat terpuruk, dan tentu untuk **kalian** yang membacanya.

* * *

—**love,—  
**© nilakandi

* * *

Naruto bilang bahwa jatuh cinta itu bisa membuatmu kehilangan sisi rasional, jika diibaratkan, rasa tahi pun bisa jadi coklat. Sasuke jelas terkejut, untuk kategori Naruto—yang jelas-jelas sisi rasionalnya hilang sejak dulu dan tak bisa membedakan rasa tahi dan coklat—membicarakan perasaan agung tersebut adalah sebuah keajaiban dunia ketujuh belas. Setahunya, Naruto tak pernah ambil pusing mengenai hal-hal berbau 'cinta'. Yang ia tahu, Naruto selalu sibuk dengan daftar impian dalam hidupnya. Saking sibuknya, beberapa gadis yang mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap bocah pengggila ramen tersebut, hanya dianggap angin lalu. Cinta sesaat, katanya.

Hingga minggu lalu, sebuah kejadian luar biasa terbentuk, Naruto datang ke ruang Senat dengan menggandeng seorang gadis berparas ayu berambut kebiruan. Naruto bilang, "Dia kekasihku, Hyuuga Hinata."

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke kehilangan pijakan.

Bukan, bukan, ia tak menaruh hati pada gadis yang digandeng sobatnya itu. Ia juga tentu masih normal, ia tak mungkin menaruh hati pada Naruto—singkirkan isu yang mengatakan kalau ia Sasugay—, ia normal. Tentu saja, camkan itu!

Hanya saja—…

Kala Naruto selesai mengantar kekasih barunya ke rumah dan kembali lagi ke kampus untuk meyelesaikan proyek mereka, ia merasa tertohok.

"Kapan kau punya kekasih, _Teme_?," Naruto berujar ringan, seringan gelembung-gelembung udara yang ditiup tengah hari; melayang ringan dan mudah pecah. Mudah memecahkan pikiran Si Bungsu Uchiha.

Lalu hening.

—ia merasa dikhianati oleh egonya sendiri.

Karena ia sendiri tak tahu jatuh cinta pada siapa.

Hatinya kopong.

Kata orang, ia tergolong _JoKPer_; Jomblo Keren Porepeer.

Ukh, sial!

* * *

Lalu minggu berikutnya, saat ia tengah mengantarkan ibunya untuk arisan ke kediaman Haruno, segalanya seolah terencana sampai detail terkecil. Tersusun apik secara sporadis, jerat-jerat takdir yang selama ini ia anggap klise, nyatanya ada.

Hari itu, roda kemudi romantika telah bergulir untuknya.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana wajah oriental dengan bulu mata lentik dan kelereng berwarna kehijauan itu menjadi titik gravitasinya dalam sekejap. Ia tak tahu bahwa rambut dengan warna merah jambu begitu unik; begitu lembut dalam pandangan matanya. Ia juga tak tahu bahwa, _dress_ selutut berwarna _baby blue_ begitu manis jika dipadukan dengan warna kulit putih porselen. Ia tak tahu bahwa di bawah naungan pohon, diatas kursi taman klasik berwarna kecoklatan, seorang dewi telah sudi singgah.

Dan ia tak tahu sejak kapan letak pacuan kuda telah berpindah di jantungnya.

Sasuke terpaku dibalik kemudi mobil. Ia tak bisa mendengarkan wejangan yang telah diamanatkan ibunya. Ia juga tak menyadari bahwa ibunya telah berlalu, menyisakan beberapa kantung belanjaan milik sang ibu—yang sebelum berangkat, telah mewanti-wantinya agar dibawa masuk ke kediaman megah, namun terlihat simpel dan manis di depan sana—di dalam jok belakang.

Mengerutu pelan, Sasuke seolah memperoleh kembali kewarasannya yang menghilang beberapa menit lalu. Ia mencoba bangkit dan mengambil beberapa kantung belanjaan di belakang sana. Sebelum niatnya terlaksana, ia pandang paras ayu bidadari yang tengah serius membaca buku itu, berharap dalam-dalam bahwa sang objek bisa memandangnya balik.

Dan terlaksana, di hitungan ketiga, _Kami-sama_ seolah-olah merestui keinginannya. Ia bisa melihat pandangan heran dan pipi yang bersemu menyembul dari air muka gadis itu.

Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai dihiasi rona merah pudar. Ia malu. Sungguh. Ketahuan memandang seorang gadis diam-diam dengan muka pengharapan, adalah aib tak tertulis buatnya. Dan ia tak ingin rasa malunya menguasainya lebih jauh. Dengan tergesa, Sasuke mengambil kantung belanjaan yang tadi sempat ia tak perdulikan.

Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk kediaman Haruno tersebut, berharap dalam hati bahwa gadis yang dipandanginya tadi tak memperhatikan tingkahnya yang kikuk. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia, Uchiha Sasuke, salah tingkah akibat ulah seorang gadis.

Lalu ia tata egonya yang setinggi gunung dan sedalam samudra untuk melangkah lebih mantap dan jantan menuju pintu masuk kediaman tersebut.

'_Hampir sampai,'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Tapi, tangan halus dan jauh lebih mungil dari tangan besar miliknya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pandang pemilik tangan itu dengan seksama.

Gadis itu mengingatkannya akan musim semi. Rambut merah muda bunga sakura, gemerisik pucuk daun yang hinggap di matanya, hidung kecil mancung, semu merah bunga satsuki serta bibir lembut merah muda mawar. Ia juga masih ingat langit _baby blue_ yang menjadi latar dan kapas-kapas porselen yang berterbangan. Ah, tangan itu juga begitu lembut. Selembut gradasi langit biru.

Ia mulai mengagumi gadis di depannya. Mengagumi paras ayu dan sinar lembut yang hadir di kedua belah mata kehijauan itu. Sasuke seolah-olah tengah merajut dunia fantasi berseling dunia nyata—dengan tangan gadis itu masih memegang lengannya.

Ia tatap dalam-dalam pandangan heran bercampur malu gadis itu. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja gadis itu juga menaruh afeksi kepadanya sehingga ia dicekal masuk ke kediaman Haruno terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja gadis itu memintanya untuk berkenalan dan bertukar nomor _handphone_, seperti ia yang tengah dimabuk pesona dan berharap salah satu dari opsi itu terlaksana. Ya, mungkin saja.

Lalu akhirnya gadis itu bersuara—…,

"Maaf, Paman tukang sales, ya?"

* * *

'_Aku bukan tukang sales, wahai nona manis berambut merah jambu. Aku penculik.'_

Mungkin itu yang akan Uchiha Sasuke katakan kepada gadis merah jambu yang terduduk di pojok utara ruangan;bersebrangan dengan dirinya yang berada di pojok selatan ruangan. Ia mendengus menahan jengkel. Dikiranya ini cerita klasik berjudul Balada Sales Ganteng Mencari Cinta, apa?

Seumur-umur, baru ada orang yang berani memanggilnya paman. Diusianya yang ke duapuluh satu ini, tentu ia terbiasa dipanggil kakak, atau _senpai_. Belum, belum ada yang sefrontal gadis itu dalam hal panggilan untuknya. Memang wajahnya mirip om-om apa?

Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu rabun?

Ck, ck,ck. Cantik-cantik rabun.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, gaya nge_boss_ dengan wajah ditekuk berpuluh-puluh kali tetap membuatnya ganteng. Walaupun jengkel setengah mati dengan gadis-yang-tidak-tahu-namanya-, nyatanya sesekali manik hitam jelaganya melirik letak gadis tersebut.

Dan gadis itu masih disana, dengan raut muka polos dan bola mata besar yang memandangnya antusias. Ia kembali mendengus. Dirinya seolah bener-benar menjadi figur paman-paman dimata gadis itu.

"Jadi, Paman bukan tukang sales, ya? Tapi supir?," Sakura berujar bingung dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan.

DOENG!

Perempatan halus muncul, Sasuke mencebik. Tak jadi sales, supir pun itu perumpamaan yang pas tentang dirinya dimata gadis itu. Sekali lagi ia mendengus.

Lalu ketika ia hendak menjawab, siluet ibu-ibu arisan asuhan ibunya muncul. Ia menoleh— mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis merah jambu yang masih menatapnya dengan tanya—mencari keberadaan ibunya.

"Lho, Sasuke-_kun_ kok masih disini? Mama kira Sasuke-_kun_ pulang," alis hitam milik wamita paruh abad itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi, menandakan kebinggungannya yang mencapai ubun-ubun. "Tumben _nungguin_ Mama arisan."

Sasuke terdiam. Biasanya setelah ia melaksanakan titah Mikoto untuk mengantarkannya arisan dan membawakan barang-barang arisan ibunya, ia akan langsung tancap gas untuk pulang dan kemudian kembali menjemput ibunya kembali di sore hari. Tapi kenyataannya, sore ini, ia masih duduk manis menunggu ibunya selesai arisan di ruang tamu—ibunya diruang bersekat disebelahnya—ditemani seorang gadis manis berambut merah jambu.

"Hn."

"Ada Sakura-_chan_ ya? Makanya _nungguin_," ibunya berkotek usil.

Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah pudar yang bersarang dipipinya.

'_Jadi, namanya Sakura?'_

"Sakura-_chan_, ini Sasuke-_kun_ anak Tante yang satu universitas sama kamu, yang sekarang jadi kakak kelas kamu, _lho_. Itu, yang dulu pernah mandi bareng, _lho_," ujar ibunya semangat.

'PEESHHH'

Sasuke bisa merasakan telinganya memerah. Ia mati-matian menahan ekspresi malu bercampur geli dan bahagia disaat bersamaan. Diliriknya Sakura yang berada di ujung sana. Entah kenapa, gadis itu tak tampak bersemu atau memerah. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk penuh minat dan merekahkan senyum dibibirnya.

"Iya, aku ingat. Yang dulu pernah tidur bareng Sakura dulu, kan, Tante?"

Entah gadis itu polos tau memang bloon, ucapan itu keluar dengan mudahnya. Seringan bulu burung yang terbang dibawa angin.

Dan bagi Sasuke, pengakuan itu semakin membuat telinganya memerah. Ia merasa melayang. Jadi, dulu ia pernah tidur dengan bidadari manis itu, heh?

"Tapi, kok Sasuke mirip Paman-paman mesum, sih?"

DOENG TO THE MAXX!

* * *

Mungkin benar kata Naruto, jatuh cinta bisa menutup rasionalitas seseorang. Rasa tahi pun bisa serasa coklat. Dan mungkin hal itu juga berlaku pada dirinya.

Ia yang dulu tak pernah suka menunggu, nyatanya kali ini tengah bersandar di salah satu dinding fakultas kedokteran. Menunggu gadis mungi berambut merah muda muncul dibalik pintu kelas.

Ia yang dulu lebih mengedepankan _game_ favoritnya selesai ketimbang mandi, nyatanyaa kali ini _game _tersebut mesti _keki_ lantaran ditelantarkan dirinya yang memilih mandi untuk kencan di minggu pagi.

Ia yang dulu tak pernah jatuh cinta, nyatanya kali ini ia tengah jatuh cinta.

Ia yang dulu…, nyatanya…

Dan Sakura muncul tergesa dengan wajah mengerucut sebal, "Sudah kubilang Sasuke-_kun_ tak perlu menunggu. Aku mesti ke rumah sakit—"

"—kuantar."

Sakura mencebik, bibirnya mengerucut maksimal. Ia kadang jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya sendiri. Tapi toh, dia tak bisa melawan. Dalam hatinya, ia berbisik menyukai perhatian pemuda itu yang ia sematkan dalam tingkah lalunya.

"Dasar paman kolot," bisik Sakura pelan, menahan senyum.

"Aku dengar itu, Sakura."

Sakura melebarkan senyumnya. Ia berjalan di belakang pemuda itu. Melebarkan sayap-sayap tak kasat mata yang pelan-pelan meringankan perasaannya. Sekali lagi, ia tatap punggung tegap pemuda itu. Menatapnya sayang.

Sasuke yang merasa diawasi, menoleh. Ia tersenyum samar, "Dasar lelet."

Ia genggam tangan mungil itu, membimbingnya dengan perlindungan.

Sakura terkikik, mengerti maksud Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ia lelet, "Bilang saja mau memegang tanganku,_ nee_, Sasuke-_kun?"_

Sasuke mendengus dengan wajah merona samar.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Catatan II: Big thanks buat temen-temen dunia maya dan fanfiction. Makasih banget. Dan mungkin setelah liburan semester depan nila bakal hiatus sepanjang-panjangnya. Makasih banget! Seneng bisa kenal kalian. :)


End file.
